What I Really Meant to Say
by B-Rizzle77
Summary: Rachel and Quinn share a night together that changes their perspectives. Faberry. Quinntana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"What I Really Meant to Say"

Disclaimer: All rights belong to RIB and Fox. I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Of Doctors and Text Messages

"Do you, um, d-do you want to come over after school tomorrow, Quinn?" Rachel cautiously looked at the blonde before her. They were just about to leave the doctors' office and head their separate ways for the night. She knew she was prone to rapid mood swings and they seemed to be getting along so well at the moment and she didn't want to wreck it. Quinn peered at her thoughtfully, almost as if she were fighting her emotions. After all, she _was_ supposed to hate the small girl near her.

"Sure," she finally uttered after a moment. Rachel instantly perked up.

"Amazing. I was thinking that we could possibly do a duet for glee club and tomorrow could be the perfect opportunity to practice – not that I need to – and just decide minor details. You know, like choreography – if we want it – and song arrangement. We could do a mash-up or –," Quinn put her hand up to signal to the small girl that she should stop talking now.

"Stop talking." Quinn rolled her eyes before marching through the door and toward the parking lot. Rachel beamed brighter and bounced out behind her. Then her face fell slightly when she realized they hadn't decided upon any details. She quickened her pace to catch up with the former Cheerio.

"Quinn! Wait! We haven't come to an agreement on the time yet and do you remember how to get to my house?" The brunette was nervous. Quinn whipped around and stared at the girl curiously. She didn't seem angry, but she did seem slightly annoyed.

"Rachel, stop. Find a ride to school and I will drive you home." She unlocked her car and slipped inside, quickly rolling down the window. "I will see you tomorrow. Stop freaking out." How did Quinn know she was freaking out? She was such an amazing actress. There was no way that the blonde could see the fear that Rachel was feeling. Although she wasn't entirely sure why she should be afraid to spend time with Quinn anyway. She was just a girl. The most popular and beautiful girl at McKinley, but other than that, she was just a girl, right? No need to be anxious. She noticed Quinn looking her over with a quirked eyebrow. Maybe she was a bit more transparent than she previously thought. The blonde broke her from her reverie. "Don't tell anyone about this. Especially Finn." She then rolled the window back up, waved slightly with an annoyed look on her face, before putting her car in reverse and slowly leaving the parking lot.

Rachel stared after her. _Why couldn't she tell Finn?_ _Why would Finn care if they were hanging out? Why would she tell Finn anyway? It's not like it was any of his business anyway…_She'd been standing there an unusually long time before she realized she was staring off into space thinking about what Quinn had said to her. Turning around, she took tentative steps toward where she thought she had parked her own car. _Crap! Where was the freaking car?_ It was like she was losing her mind. A few breaths later, she calmed down a bit and pressed the panic button on her keys. She facepalmed when she found it just behind a rather large SUV. Why she hadn't thought to look there, she'd never know…

XxoxX

Quinn didn't think much on her way back to her house. She sang along to her iPod and car danced whenever she was moved by a particular beat; but just as she was turning onto her road, the song changed and so did her mood. As the first few lines of TLC's "Unpretty" blasted through her speakers, she found herself relating to the lyrics and thinking how oddly her and Rachel's visit to the doctor fit in with the message. Rachel had said she wanted to sing a duet and Quinn thought she may have an idea for what song they should do. She subconsciously pulled into her driveway, barely noticing what she was doing and placed the vehicle in park. The last few lines washed over her and she pulled out her phone to text Rachel, but just as she tapped the new message button, she realized she didn't have the girl's number. She thought she had everyone's number from Glee, but she was apparently mistaken. Rachel had approached her in person to request her presence at her appointment, so the girl could not even look through her phone history to find the number.

She could wait until the next day to tell the brunette her idea, but she didn't want to. The idea popped into her head and she just wanted to share. No waiting. But who to ask for the girl's number? Finn was the obvious choice, but then he'd question why she wanted it. He was so oblivious when it came to almost everything. Everything except Rachel that is and he'd probably think she wanted it for some elaborate torture plan or something ridiculous like that. Puck would know, but he was probably busy with Lauren and wouldn't answer right away. Kurt was with Blaine. They had talked about it yesterday when she was hanging out with Finn. She didn't want to interrupt his boyfriend time. It would be unfair to the boy. Mercedes wasn't an option. They were friendly in school, but they hadn't talked outside the building in months. _Sigh_. She had two options: ask Santana or ask Brittany and have Brittany ask Santana. _Sigh._ Santana it is.

_Hey, San. Question. Do you have Rachel's number? – Q_

She used to have to text both Brittany and Santana to get an answer from the Latina: one to Santana to ask the question and one to Brittany to distract her from the make out session and ultimately forcing Santana to look at her phone. Their little rendezvous had become less frequent since Brittany started dating Artie, and seemed to have come to a screeching halt a few weeks ago. Quinn had her suspicions that the Latina had finally come to her senses about her feelings, but the girl refused to talk about it whenever she tried to bring it up.

_What are we doing to the dwarf? Please tell me it's something good. – S_

_Sigh_. Maybe she's becoming psychic, like Rachel claimed to be, or maybe she just knows her friend a little too well. Either way, she totally saw this coming. And now she was preparing herself for the mocking that her fiery friend would undoubtedly start as soon as she found out that there was no plot and that she actually wanted the diva's number for a simpler purpose.

_Nothing, San. We're not doing anything to Rachel. I just need her number. Do you have it or not? – Q_

She grabbed her bag from the back seat and snatched her keys out of the ignition. Just as she was placing the key in the door, her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a response.

_I may or may not have it. _('She does', Quinn thought)_ I need to know why you need it before I can divulge whether or not I have said information, however. – S_

This is seriously like pulling teeth. Quinn growled aloud as she jammed the keys in the door and roughly twisted it before taking the stairs two at a time. Once inside her room, she tossed her bag in the corner and collapsed onto her bed. _What could she tell her that would warrant the least amount of teasing? Definitely not the truth. I need her number to tell her my idea for a song that the two of us could sing. She'd probably tell her she was gay. That seemed to be her go-to insult lately. _

_She left her binder in Glee today and I want to make sure she doesn't need it for homework or something. Otherwise I'd just wait until tomorrow to tell her. – Q_

Hey, it was plausible. Santana would see through it in a second, but maybe she wouldn't question it.

_That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard you use, Q. Try again. – S_

God, this freaking girl was infuriating. Quinn groaned into her pillow. She should have just texted Brittany. One more excuse.

_Fine. I forgot my homework for history and she's in my class and I need to find out the assignment. – Q_

They really did have history together. They just didn't have homework for the night.

_Nice try, but no dice. You don't have homework. The midget mentioned it to Finessa in front of her locker today. –S_

Why was she eavesdropping? And when was Finn talking to Rachel? She did not remember this…

_Why don't you just tell me the real reason you need it. You just know that you are dying to tell me ;) – S_

Bitch.

_Rachel asked me to go to the doctor with her today because she wants my nose. She wants to sing a duet. I need her number to talk to her about it. – Q_

_See that wasn't so hard was it? I knew about the doctor btdubs. Didn't know about the duet though, thanks for that! – S_

Her phone buzzed again almost immediately.

_Oh, and I don't have the midget's number. Try B. – S_

Argh! She went through all that for nothing. Great. Just great.

_Thanks for nothing, bitch. – Q_

Quinn flipped through her contacts and clicked on Brittany's name.

_Hey B! Do you have Rachel's number? – Q_

Quinn got off her bed and headed toward her desk. It sometimes took Britt quite a while to respond to messages, so she decided she'd start researching the song, get the lyrics and look for some sheet music. _Bzzzzzz._

_Love you too, Q. :P – S_

She was tempted to chuck her phone across the room. Instead she took a few calming breaths, grabbed her iPod, and plugged it into her stereo. Carolyn Dawn Johnson's "Complicated" started up and the blonde turned back to her computer, singing along softly as she went. Where to start? The lyrics would be the easier part, so she decided to save that for when she was frustrated with Google and she just wanted it to be useful for a little while. Twenty minutes in and she was frustrated. She was just in the middle of typing in the search bar when her phone buzzed.

_Sorry, Q. Lord Tubbington was laying on my phone and I couldn't find it. Rachel who? – Britts_

Quinn's eyes slightly bugged. She'd seen that cat. She was amazed the phone was still intact after that torture.

_Rachel, B. Like Rachel from glee. – Q_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I had it written down, but I think Lord Tubbington ate it. He likes to eat my stuff. – Britts_

Face meet palm.

_You don't have it in your phone? Like listed in your contacts? – Q_

_Oh. Maybe. Lemme check. – Britts_

Quinn finished typing into the search bar and as expected, she could easily find the lyrics she needed. She hit print and opened up Facebook.

_Nope. Just you, San, and my parents in there. – Britts_

Sigh.

_Thanks, B. – Q_

Back to Facebo- wait a minute! Maybe she has it listed on Facebook! That seems like the kind of thing Rachel would do. After getting distracted by the random interests listed on her profile, Quinn finally scrolled to the bottom of the info page and found what she had been looking for. Yay! She clapped slightly to herself.

Approximately one hour after her genius proposal popped into her head, she was able to put her plan to action. Whipping her phone in front of her, she typed the number in the address bar and then drew a blank. What was it exactly that she wanted to say? She couldn't just say that she wanted to sing the song. This was Rachel freaking Berry. She'd want some sort of explanation or at least a preface to why she chose the song. She smiled remember the small girl's introduction to the "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mash-up they did the previous year. So Rachel. Yep. She'd want something other than just the song choice.

_Hey, Rach! _(The girl would appreciate proper grammar in a text message. Quinn could feel it.) _When I was on my way home I was listening to my iPod and the perfect song played. I think we should sing it as our duet. It definitely fits our situation and we could use it as part of our glee club assignment as well. That is, if you want to work with me on that. Interested? – Q_

After she hit send, she realized she never said which song she wanted to sing. The air of mystery behind the message would definitely intrigue the girl though. That much she knew.

_Quinn! What a surprise! I did not even know that you had my phone number. Interested? More like intrigued. Do tell. - *Rachel* _(Leave it to Berry to have stars in her signature).

_I didn't actually. Have your number, I mean. I found it on Facebook_ (since Santana and Brittany were absolutely no help)_. I printed out the lyrics, since I've been having a difficult time finding the sheet music. We may have to improvise. Have you ever heard "Unpretty" by TLC? – Q_

_Umm, duh; and yes that is perfect! I have the perfect song we can mash with it too (: It's a surprise though ;P You will just have to wait until tomorrow.- *Rachel*_

_Seriously? – Q_

_Yes, Quinn. I am very serious. I will also use my extensive knowledge of music websites to help look for sheet music, now that I am aware of your song choice. As you said though, if we cannot collectively find it, we may need to spend some of our time tomorrow improvising the music. - *Rachel*_

_Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Miss Berry. – Q_

_P.S. I think you should tell me the song you picked. – Q_

_Nice try, Miss Fabray, but you will just have to waaaaiiiitttttttt (: - *Rachel*_

_Mean. – Q_

_See you tomorrow, Quinn. - *Rachel*_

Mission accomplished. She enjoyed that more than she should have. She actually got along with Rachel via text message. Scary thought. Maybe they'd get along that well all the time if she made some effort to not hate the girl. Well she didn't actually hate Rachel. She just didn't like her. Well that wasn't true either. When she thought about it, like really thought about it, she realized she didn't dislike the girl at all. She just refused to give the girl a chance. A fair one anyway. She always entered into their conversations with a closed mind. She did get the Glee Club a yearbook picture for her last year though and she helped her when she thought Finn wasn't fully into their relationship. Hell, she even went to the doctor with her today. Okay, so maybe she liked the girl. She'd never admit it though. God, what Santana would say?

Oh well. Though Santana was right, she didn't have any history homework, she did have calculus work to do, and she had just spent the last two hours not doing it. Her mother would be home soon though with dinner, so she might as well just wait until after she ate. Tumblr until dinner it was then!

XxoxX

Rachel still had a grin plastered on her face as she sat at the table scarfing down the delicious meal her daddy had cooked.

"You okay, honey?" her daddy asked. He sat there, fork mid-air, just staring as his daughter practically inhaled the food on her plate with an almost maniacal grin. She was usually calm and composed at dinner and would calmly discuss how her day went.

"Yes, Daddy," she said between mouthfuls. "I am quite well. Why do you ask?" She looked at him curiously but continued to devour the food. She added as a side note, "This is absolutely delicious, by the way." She gestured toward her plate quickly.

"Yes, I can see that you think that," Her other father, her dad, looked on too, slightly disgusted. "Did you have fun with your friend after school?"

Rachel nodded vigorously. "She's coming over tomorrow. We're going to sing a duet. I think it's going to work out splendidly. Though she doesn't have my vocal range or power, her voice is quite angelic and I think that we'll blend well together. I won't accept it any other way really." She turned back to her food, then paused and added, "Plus, I think it will be a great bonding experience and I would love to bond with Quinn."

"Wait." Her fathers exchanged glances. "Quinn? Like Quinn Fabray?"

The small girl knit her eyebrows together. "Yes. Why?"

"Well," her Daddy started. "I was unaware that you were friends."

"Yes," her Dad continued. "We were actually under the impression that the two of you don't like each other. You know, based on what you tell about what goes on at that school of yours."

"Oh." Rachel placed her fork down onto her now empty plate. "Though I do understand your concern due to the fact that Quinn was a Cheerio, she is no longer part of that crowd. Though she participated in the name-calling, she never threw a slushie, and I can't actually remember the last time she called me anything other than my name."

"Still." Both men nodded.

"Just be careful, sweetie." Her Dad leaned across the table and placed his large hand over her small one.

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

"We do, however, like that you are extending friendship to this girl. She honestly seems like she needs it."

She beamed. "I agree whole-heartedly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sheet music to find. I'm hoping to start mashing the music together as well. I think this is going to be quite the performance." She hugged both of her fathers. "She's not going to know what hit her when I reveal my song choice tomorrow." She started to leave. "It goes so well with hers, too. It really was perfect when she suggested it."


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as Chapter 1.

"What I Really Meant to Say"

Chapter 2: Jumping the Gun

Bright and early, Rachel bounced her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She kissed both her fathers on the cheek before sitting down with a bowl of fruit salad.

"Someone's happy this morning." Her Daddy smirked.

"Yes, Daddy, I am." She smiled into her breakfast. She had a slice of apple halfway to her mouth when a thought struck her. "Oh. I forgot last night." She turned on the charm with her fathers. "Can one of you drive me to school today?" She bit her lip slightly. "Quinn is just going to drive me home after school before she comes over."

"Sure thing, honey." Her Dad smiled up at her. "But hurry up and get ready, because I have to leave soon. " Rachel quickly shoved the rest of the fruit in her mouth before running upstairs and throwing on clothes and grabbing her backpack.

"Ready!" She stood ready at the door. Her Dad peered out of the kitchen. He hadn't even finished his coffee yet. "Are you coming?" She asked exasperatedly, hands firmly on her hips.

He rolled his eyes, "Give me a minute." He downed what was left of his coffee and kissed his husband's cheek before grabbing his briefcase, his jacket, and his keys. "Alright. Get in the car." He directed at his daughter. She quickly bounded out the door. He turned back to his husband and just rolled his eyes and laughed before following the small girl out to the driveway.

XxoxX

Quinn slept rather soundly. She had been fairly restless for weeks, so when she awoke fresh and ready for the day, she was a tad bit surprised. Good surprised, but surprised nonetheless. She wore a slight smile as she took a shower and picked out an outfit for the day, a light pink dress and a white cardigan. She put her hair up in a loose bun and applied minimal make-up, then headed downstairs for a big bowl of Reese's Puffs. It was one of the things she loved about not being on the Cheerios anymore; she could eat whatever she wanted without worries of getting kicked out. Glee Club wouldn't snub her if she put on a pound or two.

She brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door without a worry in the world. She threw her stuff in her black, vintage VW Beetle (swanky new sound system, of course!) and took off toward William McKinley High School.

XxoxX

The morning was quiet. Quinn made it to her locker and to her first class without seeing her boyfriend. It wasn't that she was avoiding him, except that she was and just refused to admit it. She almost ran into him in the hallway between first and second period, but conveniently decided she should use the bathroom seeing as how she could turn around and go down three hallways to get to one, instead of going to her next class which was two doors away from where she was standing. And then she just conveniently remembered she wanted to eat lunch with Santana and Brittany instead of Finn, even though they had planned to eat lunch together. She sent him an apology text, of course.

History was right after lunch. She usually sat at the other side of the room from Rachel, but her day was going well and she figured "what the heck!" and plopped down at the table with the girl. She seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Hello, Quinn." She beamed. "How was your morning?"

"Hey," She smiled back. "It was pleasant. Surprisingly." She chuckled lightly

"And why's that?"

"Why was it pleasant? Or why is it surprising?" the blonde countered.

"Both, of course!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Quinn mentally rolled her eyes.

"Umm, I guess I just slept really well and I managed to not get annoyed by anything yet. That is the surprising part. I don't know why, but something about this school just annoys me." She smiled at the last part. It was partially a joke, but mainly the truth. Something about being in school just annoys her. Weekends and afternoons, away from school, are pleasant enough.

"Well, Miss Fabray, what was different about this morning than any other morning?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the use of "Miss Fabray" and smirked slightly. It was kind of cute.

"Well, _Miss Berry_, I'm not really sure." She knit her eyebrows together and bit her lip.

Just then their teacher walked into the room and called the class to attention.

_Maybe it was because you are so super excited to hear my song choice for our mash-up/duet :P_ Rachel pushed the piece of paper toward the blonde so she could read what was written. They were at the middle table so it was impossible for the teacher to see what they were doing.

**Maybe ;), but I'm thinking it has more to do with not seeing Finn at all this morning.** She sighed under her breath before pushing the paper toward her tablemate.

Rachel scribbled furiously. _I'm pretty sure that you are not supposed to get annoyed by your significant other, Quinn._ Quinn saw what she was writing and leaned over her to write her response. Rachel seemed a little uncomfortable with the proximity, but she couldn't bring herself to move away.

**Yeah, well, you know how he can be. **As soon as Quinn moved back to sitting upright, Rachel missed the presence of the former cheerleader. It had been uncomfortable, but in a good way. If that makes any sense, whatsoever.

This time she decided to lean over the blonde, eliciting a similar reaction. _Yes, lol. That I do. Very well, indeed. _Quinn smiled at the girl. This friends thing could definitely work out. Rachel then raised her hand to answer the teacher's question. Quinn hadn't even heard what was asked. She was too busy paying attention to Rachel and their conversation. _You're zoning out :P_. Quinn's attention was brought to the paper in front of her as Rachel's hand passed smoothly across it, spelling out the simple words.

**I'm paying attention…just not to class.** Quinn left it at that and turned to face toward the front of the room. She purposely stayed facing forward so she wouldn't have to look at the confused look on the brunette's face. The blonde then looked at her through her periphery and sent her a quick smile, but Rachel gratefully returned. They stayed like that for the rest of class.

Right before the bell was about to ring, Quinn snatched the note paper and scribbled something quickly. She covered it with her other hand so that Rachel couldn't read it over her shoulder. Right as the bell rang, she pushed it toward the diva, grabbed her bag, sent one last smile, and left the room to head to calculus.

**See you in Glee, Rach (: same seats tomorrow?** Rachel couldn't help the smile forming on her face. She liked being friends with Quinn. It seemed so sudden, but completely natural.

XxoxX

When Rachel entered the choir room, she noticed Quinn and Finn sitting together. She also noticed the annoyed look plastered to the blonde girl's face. So much for her pleasant day, free of annoyance. She caught the girl's eyes and they shared a quick smile before Rachel sat down next to Brittany and Artie.

"Hey, Brittany." Brittany smiled in response. "How's Lord Tubbington doing? He's not still smoking is he?"

Brittany and Rachel soon started talking softly about her overweight cat. Quinn watched the exchange, while pointedly ignoring her boyfriend sitting beside her telling what she assumed was some stupid football story. She smiled softly, watching the two girls. They seemed excited about something. She hadn't realized they were even friends. She'd have to ask Britt about it later. Right at that moment, Rachel turned in her chair slightly and flashed her a huge smile, then casually returned to her conversation with the dancer. Quinn's grin grew larger.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Finn was looking at her strangely. _Oh, shit. He probably told you something super serious (or at least what he considers super serious) and here you are grinning like an idiot._ _Why are you smiling like that anyway?_ Quinn snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He scoffed and turned away from her. She was still staring at Rachel. Mr. Schue entered the room at that moment, successfully breaking her trance.

Glee was uneventful. No one sang. No one was ready yet. Mr. Schue talked for a bit and then let everyone go early. Quinn leant down to grab her bag and felt a hand grasp onto her other wrist. She turned quickly to see Finn looking at her like a lost puppy.

"We're still hanging out with afternoon, right?" He pouted. "I've barely seen you all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn." She doesn't even feel bad. Why was she dating him again? Oh, right. Prom Queen. "I'm going over Rachel's after this. We're working on a song for the assignment." She didn't miss the look that crossed his face. This was why she didn't want him to know what they were doing.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to Rachel's. To work on a song. For the assignment that Mr. Schue gave us this week." She spoke slowly so he could grasp everything she was saying. He wasn't slow, but sometimes it felt like he was. "And I have to go. She's waiting for me." The blonde leaned around the tall boy and flashed Rachel a grin. She turned back to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. Turning around to grab her bag, she missed the slight frown form on Rachel's face at the small form of PDA. By the time she turned back around, Rachel has affixed her smile again.

"Shall we?" Rachel held out her arm, which Quinn gladly accepted. They walked out to the parking lot, arms linked.

XxoxX

"You named your car Hans? Seriously?" Rachel was giggling.

"Yes, I did." Quinn stated matter-of-factly. "He is German and I couldn't think of any other German names at the time. Well, except Heinrich, which just made me think of Heimlich from _A Bug's Life_. A fat caterpillar, regardless of how cute he is, so does not fit a Volkswagen."

"You're kind of a dork." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Quinn. The blonde gladly reciprocated.

"A cute dork, thank you very much!" She grabbed her iPod and stuck it into the iPod jack. "You can pick the music. I should warn you though, there's no Barbra on there."

Rachel fake pouted. "Well, we're going to have to fix that eventually, but let's see if there's anything worth listening to…" The blonde stuck her tongue out again. "Oooh! Goo Goo Dolls!" Rachel clicked on shuffle and the girls enjoyed a medley of hits as they made their way to the other side of town, where the Berry household resided.

"So, Quinn, which is your favorite Goo Goo Dolls song?" Rachel turned in her seat so she could look at the blonde head on.

"Easy. 'Slide'." She turned quickly to see Rachel's reaction.

"What? But 'Iris' is so much better!" Seeing Rachel's indignant look, she giggled and turned back to watch the road.

"Nuh-uh. 'Slide' is better. I mean, don't get me wrong, 'Iris' is definitely second, but it's just got nothing on 'Slide'. It just speaks to me." At this point she grabbed the iPod and skipped to the song in question and started to loudly sing along. "_Could you whisper in my ear, the things you wanna feel. I'll give you anything to feel it coming. Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are? You live with all your faults." _She sang these directly at Rachel, making sure to keep her eyes on the road at the same time. Rachel found herself smiling incessantly while she watched the girl belt out the lyrics that quite obviously held a lot of meaning for her. She joined in at the chorus and before they knew it, they were pulling into Rachel's driveway.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Rachel swept her arm out as she opened the front door and led Quinn inside.

"I've been here before, hon," Rachel faltered slightly at the name. "And I'm pretty sure nothing belonging to you could ever be considered 'humble'." The small diva stuck her tongue out at this and led her up to her room.

"So are you going to tell me this wonderful song idea yet? 'Cause I'm getting a little antsy," Quinn teased as she sat herself down on Rachel's bed.

Rachel turned toward her, arms raised, palms facing the blonde. "Wait for it! It's perfect! Ready?" She waited for the blonde to nod. "'I Feel Pretty'."

Quinn sat there a moment, not comprehending, and then it dawned on her. "From _West Side Story_?"

"Yes." Rachel was still waiting for a specific reaction. One that screamed "Oh, my God! Rachel, you are a genius!" She was not getting this reaction and it bothered her.

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting."

Rachel knit her brow. "Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Oh! Good interesting!" Quinn chuckled lightly. "Very good. I like it."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "I mean, honestly, I wasn't going to give you much of a choice; especially because I already started mashing the two together. I spent a few hours on it last night because I wanted to have some of it ready in case I needed to convince you of how truly amazing this is going to be." The blonde just sat there with an amused smirk on her face.

Rachel dove at her desk and grabbed the sheet music. "I managed to find this on some obscure Japanese website. I swear they put everything online. I could probably Google all of their military secrets. I'm sure there's someone on that island that has hacked into the government computers and posted a download link for anyone to find."

Quinn looked over what the girl had already accomplished. It looked amazing. It was basically the music of "Unpretty", but tweaked slightly so that the school band could play it. Rachel had written 'acoustic guitars' in the top corner and she tried to imagine how it was going to sound. It was mostly "Unpretty", with "I Feel Pretty" thrown in during the chorus. The brunette had even started to figure out who would sing which parts. The blonde was slightly surprised that she was given so much to sing. She almost expected to just sing back-up. She had truly arranged a duet.

"Rach, this is amazing." She was awe-struck. "You did all this last night?" Hazel eyes met brown. Rachel was standing, watching Quinn and biting her lip, awaiting a reaction. She nodded slightly.

"I didn't sleep much last night." She said simply. Quinn looked it over once more and just smiled.

"Alright. Let's get started!" She clapped her hands and stood from the bed.

XxoxX

The two girls had been rehearsing for close to an hour, when Quinn suggested a break for some snacks and water.

"My dads have to work late tonight, so they won't be home for dinner." Rachel looked shyly at Quinn. This friendship was still new. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me. I figured we could get Chinese or something."

Quinn smiled into her water bottle. "I'd love to." They shared a smile and continued upstairs to finish up the song. They were hoping to perform it the next day. After another hour, they were confident that they could pull this off.

They headed back down to the kitchen to get the take-out menu and figure out what they were going to order. They chatted lightly while they waited for the delivery guy, and then grabbed their food and headed back up to Rachel's bedroom to watch a movie while they ate their dinner.

"We are not watching _Funny Girl_." Quinn was adamant.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted. It was rather adorable. Quinn shook her head.

"I refuse to let that be the first movie we watch together."

"That makes no sense." The diva deadpanned.

"You make no sense." Rachel simply raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. You are the Comeback Master, Fabray."

"Oh hush." Quinn turned around to look at the DVD collection. Rachel found herself unable to look away from the sight in front of her. Quinn really was the most attractive girl at their high school. "How about _X-Men_?" As Quinn turned, she noticed Rachel look away quickly and saw the light blush creeping up the girl's face. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You like _X-Men_?" Rachel was slightly surprised.

"I do. Do you?" Quinn was still watching the slightly squirming girl.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then. Let's watch it!" and she popped it into the DVD player and joined Rachel on the bed. Quinn found that she was enjoying herself. She'd seen the movie a dozen times, but it was just so much better with Rachel's witty commentary. She was almost sad to see that the movie was coming to an end.

As the credits started to roll, she got up to turn off the movie and check her phone. She groaned when she saw that she had about twelve text messages. All from Finn.

"If you dislike him so much, why don't you just break up with him?" Rachel sounded small still sitting on the bed. She was looking at her hands.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked at the girl. This was none of her business.

"You heard me. It doesn't seem worth it. He just makes you unhappy." She shrugged slightly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Quinn's voice got low. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Fine. You're right. You totally weren't the happiest I've seen you in a while this morning because you hadn't seen him or talked to him at all. Definitely not the reason." Rachel scoffed and looked Quinn right in the eye.

"Just stop."

"You're settling, Quinn. You basically said so yourself weeks ago!" Rachel raised her voice slightly. "I don't see why you think I can leave this town, but you're stuck here. I've heard you sing. You're amazing. I mean you could use more practice, but that's what Glee is for. I mean, you aren't going to get the solos, because those are mine, but there are plenty of opportunities to shine. You're more than you think you are."

Quinn was running her hands through her hair. She couldn't take this. She was going to snap. "You just want me to break up with him because you want to date him! This has nothing to do with me or being unhappy! You just want him back!"

Rachel was taken aback. That wasn't it at all. Quinn was totally misinterpreting. "No! No, not at all! I've realized that you're right. I do need to leave this town and Finn would only hold me back. Just like he's holding you back."

"No. No, this is what I want." Quinn was pacing. "I want to settle down and have a family with him. Here. In Lima."

"You're being ridiculous. No one would willingly want that."

"Just became you live in some fantasy world, doesn't mean we all do, Rachel! Some of us just want a normal life. Some of us just want to fit in."

"I feel like this isn't about Finn anymore, Quinn." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. She saw the hurt and fear swimming in them. Rachel didn't know what it was about, but it sure as hell wasn't about Finn.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Quinn was close to tears.

"I think I know more than you think." Rachel wasn't giving up that easy. They had just started this friendship and she was not about to give it up that easy.

"You don't know anything! You just want me to break up with him, because you want him. I'm not stupid. I know you wrote that song for him! The one for regionals."

"Oh, _come on_, Quinn." Rachel sighed exasperatedly. "I think it's pretty obvious I didn't write that for _Finn_."

Quinn crossed the room to where the small girl was seated on the bed in a matter of seconds. She grasped her face with both hands and smiled briefly upon seeing the momentary flash of fear that crossed Rachel's face, reassurance that she didn't want to hurt her. The kiss was hard, but not rough and after a second or two, turned quite gentle. Rachel slowly leant backwards, bringing Quinn with her.

Rachel pulled back slightly, "Quinn – " That's all she got out before Quinn's lips were once again pressed to hers. "Are you – " again she was cut off "sure you- " again "want this?"

Quinn pushed the small girl further onto the bed and turned her attention to the tanned skin of the girl's neck. Rachel moaned lightly in response. "I can't believe this is happening. I never in a million years thought this would happen. I do appreciate the drama of it all, of course. And honestly, how many girls can say they've experienced making out with the most attractive girl in their high school? Oh, my God! Can you imagine what this is going to do for my acting career? The experience alone – "

"God, Rachel, just shut up." The blonde growled before capturing her lips once more. Rachel felt her torso being lifted and before she knew it, her sweater was lifted up over her head and discarded on the floor. She shivered slightly out of excitement. Quinn's lips once again returned to hers, her body pressing flush against her. The blonde unhooked her bra and moaned lightly when she looked at the girl below her. It was definitely heating up in the room. She gently picked up the diva and scooted her higher on the bed before straddling her body. She then quickly cast off her dress. Rachel noted that the former cheerleader had not been wearing a bra. Her mind raced thinking about it.

Quinn stopped briefly to look deep into Rachel's eyes. She found herself nodding to the blonde and before she knew it, her skirt found its way next to her forgotten sweater, followed shortly by her underwear.

XxoxX

Rachel felt like she was in a daze as she watched Quinn dress quickly and grab her things before leaving. _What just happened? It was amazing whatever it was_. "Song-writing gold" slipped out of her mouth as she heard the door downstairs open. As she heard it close, she came back to focus. "Wait. Why'd she leave?" She asked to the room. "We have to talk about this…"

She threw her clothing back on and ran down the stairs hoping to catch the blonde before she drove off. She was too late.

_Quinn, we have to talk about this. - *Rachel*_

No response.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

"What I Really Meant to Say"

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

"What the hell was that?" Santana followed Quinn out into the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana." The blonde whipped around to face the Latina, daring her to continue.

"The hell you don't, Tubbers. You couldn't cut that sexual tension with a friggin' chainsaw." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared Quinn down. "What the hell happened between you and Berry?"

"Nothing, Santana. Nothing happened. We sang a stupid song together. You're just pulling stuff out of your ass." She started walking down the hallway again.

"I don't believe that for an instant, Q." Santana called down the hallway after her. "Something happened last night and it scared the shit out of you. Trust me, Q. You'll tell me eventually."

XxoxX

_Earlier that morning…_

Quinn barely slept. Actually, she didn't sleep at all. It was a surprise she hadn't broken down after what happened last night at Rachel's. She'd had sex with Rachel. Rachel freaking Berry. A girl. And she had enjoyed it. It wasn't painful and uncomfortable like it had been with Puck and the control she had was thrilling. But it was wrong. So, so wrong. She was a good girl. She shouldn't be having premarital sex, not after the last time. Especially premarital _gay_ sex. That was like a double sin. And – oh, God. Triple sin. She was still with Finn. So now it was adulterous premarital gay sex. She was going to Hell. There was no way around it.

She finally forced herself out of bed and got ready for school; but as soon as she stepped through the McKinley High doors, she saw her boyfriend waiting for her at her locker. _Crap!_ She couldn't even look him in the eye. She had cheated on him. Again. This is the second time she's dated him and the second time she's cheated. And she had cheated on Sam too. _Oh, God!_ She was a cheater! She shook her head in shame as she took a detour to avoid the tall boy.

The blonde tried to gauge how long Finn would wait before retreating to his own locker. She technically didn't need to go to her locker until after third period, but she really didn't feel like lugging all of her stuff around with her. Just then, brilliance struck her.

_Hey, Finn. I'm going to be a bit late today. I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night. – Q_

She watched around the corner as her dug his phone out of his pocket. He shook his head and then trudged off to his own locker. _Yes!_ She silently thanked the powers that be and moved to put her stuff away and rush off to her first class in case he returned. And so began the second day in a row she avoided her boyfriend. This time, it was a fully conscious decision.

XxoxX

As history rolled around, Quinn couldn't bring herself to sit away from the small brunette. She couldn't look her in the eye, but she liked being so close to her. She had absolutely no idea what had come over her last night, but she sure as hell knew that the girl would want an explanation…

_Are you seriously not going to even look at me?_ Quinn looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. She looked briefly over at Rachel and noticed that she was facing forward. Quinn did the same. A hand grabbed the paper again and then a few seconds later it was back. _Are we at least still doing our duet?_ Quinn thought about whether or not she should answer the girl. They had worked hard on it though and it was going to sound amazing.

**Yes.** And that was the end of the conversation.

XxoxX

"So is anyone ready to go today or do you guys still need until tomorrow?" Mr. Schue, surprisingly not clad in one of his stereotypical vests, addressed the club. He was not even the slightest bit surprised when Rachel's hand extended. He was, however, astonished by what popped out of her mouth.

"Mr. Schue? Quinn and I are ready to perform." Here he thought the two girls hated each other.

"Umm, okay then. Come on up." He clapped his hands together and walked to sit with the rest of the students while the two girls made their way to stools at the front of the choir room. The music started up and Quinn began to sing; Rachel eventually joining in.

Quinn couldn't help the thoughts that began flowing through her brain. The song sparked all of her emotions regarding the situation with the small brunette seated only two feet from her. Aside from her freak-out, resulting in her leaving abruptly after the deed, she had enjoyed herself the night before. There was no way that she was gay though. She wasn't attracted to Rachel. She just thought she was pretty. Up until the appointment with the doctor regarding the diva's nose, Quinn hadn't paid much attention to the girl's looks. As Rachel spoke to the doctor, however, the blonde had found it impossible to look away. Even with the swelling and the bruising covering the center of the girl's face, she was still beautiful. She couldn't understand why she had put down the girl for looks. Her hands were far from mannish and she definitely looked nothing like RuPaul. Even now she noticed how the girl looked. She wasn't wearing one of her usual animal sweaters with an argyle skirt. Her dress was – dare she say it? – cute and the cardigan complemented it nicely. She caught Rachel's eyes momentarily and saw the confusion written clearly in the chocolate pools staring back at her.

Captivating. That's how her eyes could be described. Quinn was completely captivated by the beauty she found. They just looked so warm and inviting, but she could see they were becoming clouded by hurt and confusion. She would do anything to get that warmth back. She couldn't though. She knew that the only way to clear away the confusion would be to tell Rachel everything going on in her mind. She didn't even understand what was going on! How was she supposed to explain it to someone else? _Rachel, I'm not sure if I did what I did because of what you said or because I think I'm starting to become attracted to you, which you know isn't possible because I'm not gay and neither are you. _Or is she? She had checked out a lot of girls in her lifetime. But that was completely normal right? Like all girls checked out each other, right? She'd never asked anyone else though. Maybe it was just her…

Rachel just wanted Quinn to talk to her. She needed to discuss what went on between them the night before. How were they supposed to progress if they just ignored everything that happened between them? They couldn't, and although the whole situation confused her, the one thing that Rachel was sure of was that she liked the Quinn she saw last night (minus the fighting) and she wanted to spend more time with her. Preferably in exactly the way they spent last night. Although Quinn had taken control, she left herself more open with her actions. She made herself vulnerable even if she didn't realize. Maybe she had realized she had made a mistake. Maybe she left so quickly because she couldn't wait to get away from the brunette. She wasn't as pretty or as thin and her nose…oh God, her nose… Right now, she certainly felt unpretty.

Quinn was quickly realizing that she did, in fact, find Rachel Berry attractive. And not just physically. Her ambition and drive were sexy, even if they could get annoying sometimes. And her voice. Wow. Her voice was just… wow. She was smart and confident and everyone knows confidence it the sexiest thing a person can wear. She was becoming more and more surprised that more people did not find her attractive. She certainly did not need a nose-job and _those legs just go on forever…_ Disgust rapidly set in when the reality of her quick departure the night before set in.

The song ended and the two girls shared one more look, trying to convey all of their feelings. Rachel's face showed all her pain at her realization that Quinn could never like her because she's far from being pretty enough for the girl. Quinn just interpreted it as wanting answers. Quinn's face looked more regretful, remorseful for leaving the girl last night. All Rachel saw is regret at being with her… The clapping from their friends broke the spell and shortly after Quinn exited the room. Santana followed, having seen the entire interaction.

XxoxX

"….You'll tell me eventually." Quinn sighs and leans down against the wall into a sitting position. Santana saunters over.

"I'm – I'm just not ready yet, San." She barely whispered the words as Santana slid down next to her.

"Well, I'll be here when you are. I'm not about to leave you alone in this after what you just realized, Q." Quinn leaned against her friend and sighed.

"Thanks, Santana."

"But do not expect me to not make jokes at your expense regarding Berry. I know it's tough, but it's also hilarious." Quinn slapped Santana's arm and the Latina just laughed before standing up and offering the blonde her hand. "Now let's go gets our foodage on. I'm starving. I'm thinking Breadstix. Your treat."

XxoxX

"So, Rachel, how'd the duet go?" her Daddy asked that night at dinner.

"Argh! She's so damn frustrating!" Rachel's fork clattered to her plate as she forcefully pushed herself up and away from the table. "I'll be in my room." The men listened as she stomped up the stairs.

"Well that was a bit dramatic even for Rachel." Hiram laughed.

"Yeahhh… I'm sure it'll get fixed soon enough though." Leroy took a sip of his wine and clapped his husband on the shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well this _is_ in regard to Quinn Fabray. You know, _the_ Quinn Fabray." He laughed mockingly. "I'm not sure either of them could stay away from each other even if they tried."

"True." And they continued their meal.

XxoxX

_Bzzzzzz_. The vibrating phone woke Quinn early the next morning.

_Hey, Q. I read a Chinese proverb last night: Crowded elevator smell different to midget. Ask Rach for me if it's true ;P – S_

Quinn stared at the screen. _Did she seriously just send that?_

_Fuck you. – Q_

She looked at the time and rolled back over. She still had half an hour to sleep and she was going to make the most of it.

_No thanks! ;) –S_

Quinn looked at the message and ignored it. It buzzed again almost immediately.

_Are you still mad at me for last night? ): -S_

_I reiterate: Fuck. You. –Q _Now she was up. _Freaking Santana._

_Geez, woman. Calm yo tits! – S_

The blonde started picking out her clothes.

_I mean, how was I supposed to know corporate policy changed and they actually are allowed to stop serving bread sticks now? –S_

She paused before getting into the shower to send her response.

_Well, you could have listened to our waitress when she told you instead of throwing a tantrum and demanding to see the manager. And I don't know, you could have not called him a fascist douchebag, resulting in the two of us being banned. But, you know, that's just one other option. –Q_

_Point made. – S_

_I'm sorry, Q ): - S_

_Are you ignoring me? – S_

_Seriously, it's not that big of a deal! It's just a stupid restaurant… - S_

Quinn kept hearing her phone buzz as she was washing her hair. Normally she'd reach out and respond that she was showering, but she wanted to let the girl squirm a bit.

Towel wrapped around her golden locks, she stepped back into her room to finish getting dressed and to respond to her friend.

_Stupid? Here and I thought it was your favorite! How silly of me. And relax, San. I was in the shower. –Q_

_Ha. Ha. How incredibly witty you are, Quinnie-poo. -_- and it is my favorite /3 – S_

_I'll see you at school, S. – Q_

_Yes, bitch, you certainly will! – S_

Quinn sighed and finished getting ready for school. She was going to be incredibly early thanks to her _good_ friend Santana. There's something wrong when the only thing you and your best friend do is insult each other, right?

XxoxX

_Are you seriously going to continue sitting next to me every day and just ignore me whenever I try to talk to you?_

**Yes. **Quinn pushed the paper back across the table to the small diva. "Ugh!" Rachel groaned out in disgust.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Berry?" The teacher was staring daggers at the girl for interrupting his lecture. She muttered an apology, then harrumphed, and leant back in her chair arms folded across her chest. Daggers would be an understatement. The girl was glaring swords at the blonde sitting next to her.

Normally a meticulous note-taker, Rachel spent the rest of the period just staring down Quinn. As the bell rang, the brunette grabbed her stuff and muttered into the blonde's ear, "I hope you get over yourself soon, because you're being ridiculous." Cue diva storm-out. Quinn just stared wide-eyed after her retreating form. Her phone buzzed, breaking her trance.

_How'd class go, bitch? ;) – S_

_Don't talk to me. – Q_

She tossed her phone into her bag and started off towards her next class, which she just so happened to share with Santana.

"Did you really need to draw boobs on Finn?" Quinn harshly whispered as she sat in the empty seat next to her Latina friend.

"Well it's only fitting. He is a lesbian after all." She didn't even look up as she addressed the blonde. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"And the moustache?"

"What can I say, Q-ster? You look hot with facial hair." She turned and smirked, causing Quinn to glare further.

"Did you just call me 'Q-ster'?"

"I did." The blonde just looked at her friend. "So how'd things go with you and Berry?" They had talked through it the night before at Breadstix…before they were kicked out.

"Terribly. I sat next to her and basically ignored her."

Santana laughed. "God, Q, stop acting so gay."

Quinn scoffed. "I'm acting gay? Did you see what you wore to school on Tuesday? A fur vest and hat. I'd be surprised if anyone in this school still thinks you're straight." She whispered the last part, because though they did constantly argue and insult one another, they'd never out one another.

"Yeah, well, people are oblivious."

XxoxX

As Quinn was leaving class, thoroughly pissed off at Santana (seemingly an everyday occurrence), she overheard a bunch of girls talking about voting for Lauren Zizes for Prom Queen. _Oh, nuh uh. No way was she going to lose to _that_ girl._ Full-blown bitch-mode turned on and the blonde saw red as she made her way toward her fellow glee-clubber. She probably would have let it go if she hadn't already been irritated by her so-called best friend.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey!" Lauren plastered on a fake smile. "I'm running for Prom Queen." She gestured her head toward her poster.

"As a joke, right?" Quinn tried to keep her composure.

Lauren's face fell into her bitch face. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well, when your name appears on that ballot, the whole school's gonna think it's a laugh riot and you may just get enough votes to win."

Lauren looked at her like she was stupid and sarcastically remarked, "That's sorta the idea…"

"And as everybody snickers as they try to squeeze that tiara onto your head, somebody's going to spill pig's blood on you, or something like that, and you'll become more of an outcast than you already are."

"Oh-kay." Lauren semi-laughs. "I don't know exactly what yo' problem is, but you best bring it, _Fabray_, 'cause I'm hot as hell, I keep it real, and the people at this school want a Prom Queen that's like them."

"No! They want a Prom Queen that's someone they want to be!"

"Look, not everybody can be born pretty like you, but just so you know, who you are inside and who you pretend to be to the rest of the world? They're two different people." That struck a nerve.

"You don't know anything about me, Lauren." Quinn's eyes darkened as she looked at her competition. "Anything. But you know what? You're about to, 'cause this just got personal." She glared one last time before storming off down the hallway, leaving Lauren thoroughly confused.

XxoxX

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You took on Zizes? – S_

Quinn sighed. She didn't know why she told the girl anything.

_I didn't "take" on Lauren. We're merely running against each other for Prom Queen. – Q_

She threw her bag on her bed and headed to the kitchen to greet her mom.

_Did you learn nothing from my smackdown with her? – S_

"Do you need any help with dinner, mom?" She sidled up behind her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No, we're just having spaghetti tonight." The older Fabray smiled. "You can set the table though. That would be a big help."

"Sure." She smiled back.

_There's a big difference, San. I didn't try to physically fight a state ranked wrestler three times my size. – Q_

_Oh, I bet she fights a lot rougher in non-physical confrontations. I'd watch out if I were you, Fabray. – S_

_Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle myself. – Q_

_Well, just don't bite my head off when I say "I told you so." :P – S_

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued placing the silverware and plates onto the table.

"Oh, dear, set the table for three. Your sister is coming over." _Oh ,great._

XxoxX

_Why were they even talking about this? _"What you're doing is terrible." _This isn't even remotely the worst thing she's done…_

"I have a nice nose. Rachel asked me for help and I am giving it to her. And once again we are fighting about Rachel. I am your girlfriend." _She always made him feel guilty when she was feeling guilty. _

"Look, this isn't about who's my girlfriend. Mr. Schue is trying to get us to accept ourselves for who we are-" Quinn rolled her eyes. "-and you're helping Rachel do the exact opposite and that's not cool."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not down with this week's lesson." She slammed her locker shut. _Maybe she didn't want to accept herself. _Finn just looked bewildered. He shut his locker and then said, "I love this lesson." _He would. He's the golden boy. He can do no wrong. _He followed behind her as she headed toward the choir room. She took a seat in the back row and he took his place next to Mike near the piano. They would be performing their assignment today.

She watched as he basically flailed around trying his best to dance. It was kind of adorable how bad he was, especially alongside Mike. She was finding it difficult to stay mad at him.

As Rachel, asked for the floor, Finn leaned in to kiss Quinn. It just felt so awkward to her. Not to mention the guilt she felt welling up in her stomach…

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor that specializes in rhinoplasty…" Quinn stopped listening at this point. Though her original reasoning behind helping Rachel was because she had asked her to, she had since realized that her nose was fine – cute even – and she had only wanted to spend time with her. She became consciously aware that she had been zoning out and she wanted to speak up and voice her opinion, but she was beat to it by Finn.

"Rachel, please don't do this. You're beautiful." It was true, but it didn't make it hurt any less that he never said those words to her, his girlfriend. Rachel just looked at Quinn, but the blonde was looking at her feet trying not to break down at the words that left the boy's mouth.

A/N: So I'm having difficulties figuring out how I want to handle the Lucy Caboosey storyline so it might take a bit longer to get out Chapter 4. If I can't fix what I already have, there may be a really bad chapter. I'll just post that one and Chapter 5 at the same time so you can read 5 and basically forget how terrible 4 was :P


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize in advance. This one is not good, but to make up for it, I'm trying to get Chapter 5 up tonight as well.

"What I Really Meant to Say"

Chapter 4: The One that Sucks

Karofsky was standing in the front of the choir room with Principal Figgins explaining how he was a changed man and that he regretted everything he ever did. It was all going in one of Quinn's ears and out the other. She didn't want to hear what this douche was saying, but then she heard her best friend's name and couldn't help herself.

"…Santana has really helped me see the light. She showed me all these stories online –" Quinn's head was reeling. _What was this girl up to? There's no way she did this for anything other than selfish reasons. This was her best friend. They've known each other since Quinn moved here just after eighth grade. The brunette didn't do anything unless it somehow helped her. She wouldn't even do things for Brittany unless it somehow benefitted herself as well, and that was saying something because there was no one more important to that girl than the blonde dancer_._"_– about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad. I couldn't believe another person could make someone feel that awful."

_What is he talking about? What are you up to? – Q_

Santana looked over at her friend and smirked, ignoring her text completely. _Bitch_. Quinn narrowed her eyes, nostrils flared.

"But, she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people. And I don't want to be anymore." _This is so not happening…She'd had enough. Time for some freaking answers._

"Wait…Santana?" The blonde pointed to the Latina completely confused. Cue the bullshit.

"This glee club is not complete." The brunette stood and made her way toward the front of the choir room. "Not without Kurt. So, I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave-" Quinn was so not buying this. They were going to have a little chat later. "-to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win Nationals. I did this for us." The blonde saw the slight look to the right and realized that she was right: total selfish reasons. This was for her, not for them. She just wasn't sure how exactly this was helping her tan friend.

"And then…something funny happened." She leaned down and grabbed Dave's hand. _Oh, god no. She cannot be serious._ "Something…called love." Quinn thought she was going to throw up. Santana was smirking in triumph and Dave looked like someone just kicked his puppy. They started talking about some new club they were making to keep the bullies at bay and Quinn stopped paying attention again. She was focused solely on Santana's face. She could see the slight conniving smirk she had come to know so well and could see all the gears working inside her friend's head. This girl had a big plan.

XxoxX

"So, explain to me what's really going on, because we both know that you vomit rainbows." Quinn popped a grape in her mouth as she eyed Santana across the table. She had invited the girl over after school so they could discuss what exactly she was thinking when she joined forces with Dave Karofsky. She quirked an eyebrow as she waited for her response.

"I don't vomit rainbows…" Quinn just looked at her as if to say _really?_ "Okay, so I'm capital G gay, but so are you and yet you're dating that oaf. It's called a beard, Fabray."

"I'm not gay, Santana."

"Mmhmm…sure. You are a pressed lemon, Q." The Latina grabbed a grape from the bowl. "You've had it bad for Berry for months and after your little fling last week, it's just gotten worse. You just need to accept this." The blonde stopped protesting. "As for Dave and I? Do I love him? Hell no. I don't even particularly like him, but I want Kurt back. Oh, and I'm running for Prom Queen." She muttered the last thing and turned away from her friend.

"What did you just say?" Quinn's tone dropped the temperature in the room.

"I said I have to use the bathroom?" The brunette quipped.

"You're running against me? With Dave Karofsky?"

"Q, you need some healthy competition. And let's face it, Zizes is not competition for you." Her meager attempts at pacifying the blonde were not working.

"Just leave, San. Just go." Quinn turned around and faced the window, watching Santana's reflection gather her bag and head toward the door. She growled aloud and then stormed up to her room. She would listen to music to calm herself down, or maybe troll the internet for a few hours.

XxoxX

She couldn't help that she was attracted to the girl. No matter what Quinn did, she found herself drawn to the small diva. She had put her iTunes on shuffle and was just wandering aimlessly on the internet and yet she ended up on Rachel's myspace page. The girl had uploaded another video and the blonde was debating whether or not to listen to the song. Curiosity eventually won her over and she clicked the play button. What she heard startled her.

"_Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing a song for you in a moment._" She bit her lip. "_I just want to preface it really quick, because there's a reason that I'm singing this _particular_ song. I know you listen to what I post. The mean comments I used to get prove that to me. I honestly don't think that you stopped listening just because the rude remarks stopped. You know who you are and you need to know that this song is for you. You can't keep ignoring me._" Rachel looked directly into the camera and Quinn could feel her eyes boring into her own.

The music started and Quinn instantly recognized the song. Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"_You don't know my name.  
>You don't know anything about me.<br>I try to be nice.  
>I want to be in your game.<br>The things that you say,  
>You may think I never hear about them,<br>But word travels fast.  
>I'm telling you to your face.<br>I'm standing here behind your back._

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd.<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To feel left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in.<em>

_If you could read my mind  
>You might see more of me than meets the eye.<br>And you've been all wrong  
>Not who you think I am.<br>You've never given me a chance._

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd.<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To feel left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in.<em>

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home.  
>I'm bored and all alone.<br>I'm sick of wasting all my time._

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd.<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To feel left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in."<em>

Rachel finished the song. She looked deep into the camera once more. "_I wish you'd just give me a chance…_" Then she shut off the camera.

Quinn felt ashamed and embarrassed, but mostly she just felt the same way as Rachel. She could relate, and has in the past related, to this song.

The idea popped into her head and before she could talk herself out of it, she had quickly typed, "I know how it feels." into the comment box. She quickly closed her laptop and went to lie on her bed.

Rachel stared at the comment.

XxoxX

_So now that Kurt is back, do you love me again? – S_

Quinn stared down at her phone. She had been lying in her room in the dark for the better part of the afternoon. Lauren had released pictures of how she had looked back when she was still Lucy. Her chances at Prom Queen were ruined and Santana probably just wanted to gloat. _Some best friend_.

_I never didn't love you. I just don't particularly like you at the moment. – Q_

She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. _Don't cry_. She wasn't even embarrassed of who she had been. At the moment, she was more embarrassed of what she had done to change herself. The lengths she had gone to in order to be who she was now, someone she didn't even particularly like. She didn't hate herself like she used to though. She loved the way she looked and how she was treated, but not how she treated others. She should know how it feels…

_Oh good, because I TOLD YOU SO! I told you not to mess with Zizes and you did anyway and lookie what happened. – S_

_You know, you're a really shitty best friend. You should be comforting me right now. – Q_

A few minutes went by before her phone beeped, signaling a new text.

_I'm sorry, Q. Is that really how you used to look? Cuz damn girl, you should write a book on how you did it so errrbody can do what you did. It's a freaking miracle. – S_

Quinn laughed slightly. _Thanks, I think. – Q_

_So, bitch, I'm coming over. Thought I should warn you. And by coming over I mean I'm at your door, so get your ass down here and let me in! Love youuuu! (: - S_

Just as her feet were touching the bottom stair, her phone beeped again. She mumbled something about Santana being an impatient bitch and then her face dropped when she saw who it was from. _Rachel_.

"Quinn!" She was startled by the muffled yelling. "I can see you, you hoe. Now come open the door." She would have to open the message later, after Santana had gone home. "I brought stuff to make nachos!" The Latina grinned wide and shoved her way past the blonde and into the kitchen. Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Oh, and tequila!" She threw over her shoulder. _Fun._

XxoxX

Tequila meant Santana hadn't planned on going home. _Great._ So Quinn waited until the girl made her way into the bathroom to open her phone and finally read what the small diva had sent her. It was long.

_I was confused last night when I read your comment, but after today it makes much more sense. I am deeply sorry you had to endure what you did, and what occurred today must have been just as terrible. I can't imagine how having to relive one of the worst times in your life must have felt. With that said, you can't keep me out. Pushing me away will not help you, so you may as well just stop trying. I imagine you won't respond to this, but know that I will be waiting. - *Rachel*_

She hurriedly stuffed her phone away as she heard the toilet flush.

"Ready to drink this whole thing away and eat our feelings worth of nachos?" Her bright smile was contagious, however, and the blonde smiled back, leading the way into the kitchen.

XxoxX

Giggles followed Quinn everywhere she went the next day. It was obvious news had gotten around that the pictures hung up in every hallway the day before had been of her. She tried to ignore them as she opened her locker.

"Hey." Finn sidled up next to her.

"Well, it's over." She breathed to calm herself down.

"What?" _God, he's so _freaking _oblivious._

"My campaign. I'll never get elected Prom Queen now." She turned to look at her boyfriend, her face betraying her feelings.

"Can I show you something?" She nodded subtly to let him know to continue. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture. He turned it around to show her. "It's my girlfriend." Lucy stared back at her. "I used to have another photo, but I like this one better."

"Why?" She shook her head. "She looks terrible." _Why was he doing this?_

"You really think so?" He was smiling and she didn't know why. "Because I think it's the first one where you can really _see_ her." He looked her right in the eye. He could be so sweet sometimes, even if he was completely oblivious. He deserved someone that was sweet to him too. She was basically just annoyed with him the majority of the time. She smiled at him though. She knew he didn't want her either, but he was trying. Another awkward kiss and she whispered her thanks. He left her and she started wandering the halls aimlessly.

She saw her and made a beeline for the small brunette. Rachel was standing at her locker, as Quinn clasped her in a quick hug.

"Thank you, for the text." She muttered quietly as she relinquished her grip. "This didn't happen." And then she was gone.

XxoxX

_Oh, my God, Q. Britts made me a shirt. – S_

_Yeah? What does it say? – Q_

_Lebanese. – S_

Quinn knit her eyebrows together for a second. _But, you're Hispanic… - Q_

_Yeah. I know. She mixes up words. Remember? – S_

The blonde's mouth widened into a huge grin when she realized what Santana meant. _She made you a lesbian shirt for the Born This Way number? Oh, wow. That is fantastic. Please tell me you're going to wear it. – Q_

_Fuck you, Fabray. And to quote Wheezy, hell to the no. – S_

_She then got pissed off at me and said something about me not loving myself or something… I'm like the most conceited bitch I know. Of course, I love myself! – S_

_I think she meant that you don't love all of you. She is kinda right. If you did love yourself more, you wouldn't have a problem coming out of the closet. – Q_

_Look who's talking. – S_

_Ha. Ha. See you in glee, bitch. – Q_

She tossed her phone into her bag and made her way toward the auditorium, her "Lucy Caboosey" shirt hidden beneath her sweater. Almost everyone was there, waiting on Mr. Schue. Rachel and Santana were MIA. Not surprising.

Mr. Schue walked in and revealed his "Butt Chin" shirt and asked if everyone was there. Rachel interrupted. Quinn watched as she sauntered into the auditorium. _That girl should wear jeans more often…_ _and thank God she decided not to change her nose!_ Quinn couldn't contain the smile forming on her face.

As Kurt began the song, she couldn't help thinking about her shirt. Was Lucy really what she liked least about herself? All the words she could use to describe herself…bitch, cheater, teenage stereotype,…gay. She hated how she treated people, but since the pregnancy she'd gotten better. She was no saint, but she definitely wasn't the spawn of Satan anymore. Sadly, she couldn't say as much about her best friend. Santana took bitch to a new level sometimes. Cheating was in the past. She made a silent vow to herself that after Rachel, she would never cheat again. Yes, she had made that vow before, but this time she fully intended to keep it. If, God forbid, something was going to happen between her and someone other than Finn, she would make sure to break up with Finn first. Or possibly just not get involved with the other person. She figured that she could always decide which route she wanted to take when and if the situation occurred. And, hey, there was nothing she could do about the teenage stereotype now. She had gotten pregnant, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and now that girl was living with a woman that could be a real mother to her. She had no regrets. Did she miss her? Of course, but this was what was best for her little girl.

Gay. That's what she was still hiding from. She'd accepted Lucy. It hadn't ruined her reputation and had actually put her ahead in the Prom Queen poll. She was fully embracing who she used to be. Being gay though…she still wasn't sure she was gay. Okay, that was a lie. She was sure. She just didn't want to believe it. She had always liked guys. Or at least that's what she had always thought. She just wasn't happy with them. They didn't make her feel special and she didn't get butterflies every time she saw one of her boyfriends.

She liked kissing, but it always felt like something was lacking. Until she had kissed Rachel. Everything just felt right. She had always heard that girls were better kissers and that was proven the other night. And though she'd never admit it aloud, especially at the risk of Santana hearing, she got butterflies everyday in history class whenever their arms would brush or they'd make eye contact. Where Finn's bumbling frustrated her to no end and Sam's dorkiness had driven her up the wall (she rarely had any idea what he was talking about, endlessly making lame movie or video game references she'd never heard of), she found Rachel's quirks endearing. Her brutal honesty and her tendency to correct everything wore on everyone's last nerve, but Quinn found her frankness to be refreshing and kind of adorable. Her wardrobe, which Santana claimed looked like fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark specific fetish, was quite attractive on the small girl. Every day, those short skirts reminded Quinn of her old mantra from Celibacy Club, "It's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing." Yep. Teasing was a fitting word. Especially because now that Quinn had had the chance to be pleased, the teasing seemed to have heightened exponentially.

As she removed her sweater, she thought that maybe a "Likes Girls" shirt would have been more fitting, actually more like a "Likes Rachel". But Quinn Fabray just could not be gay. No. She could be a cheerleader and Prom Queen and even be in the glee club, but she just could not be gay. Not now anyway. With prom so close and graduation just over a year away, she needed to do absolutely everything to ensure smooth sailing until she went away to college. She could not afford to get kicked out again.

She looked to the back of the auditorium and saw her best friend sitting there sullenly, with a disgruntled Dave Karofsky next to her. Well on the plus side, she wouldn't be alone in this. Santana wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon either.


	5. Chapter 5

So I replaced the Author's Note with an actual chapter. I didn't realize that didn't send out alerts, or at least it didn't let me know I did it, and it does when I post new chapters so yeah... I like this one.

"What I Really Meant to Say"

Chapter 5: The Party

Santana heard giggling coming from Puck's bedroom as she made her way to the bathroom. She knew she shouldn't be breaking the seal this early, but she had to go and she had to go badly and if this meant she was going to be peeing every five minutes for the next three hours, she didn't care. She just wanted to pee. She at first assumed that Puck had snuck in there with Lauren at some point during the night. The Latina wasn't drunk by any means, but she wasn't exactly keeping track of her ex. She was too busy watching Brittany fawn all over Artie. It was sickening. She stopped suddenly. There were multiple giggles coming from behind the door. Multiple _girl_ giggles. She had just moved closer to the door when it opened, revealing a very red-faced Rachel Berry who couldn't seem to stop giggling.

"It really does taste like pink." The smaller girl winked at the Latina before making her way, clumsily, down the hallway toward the rest of the party. Santana just raised an eyebrow and looked after her. She smirked as she turned around and came face to face with a somewhat disheveled looking Quinn Fabray, decked out in a lovely pink dress. She at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed as Santana looked her up and down.

"Oh ho ho ho, Q." The brunette eyed her friend up and down, noting her dress was slightly off center and her shoes were nowhere to be found. "You had sex with Berry." She just nodded with an amused smirk as Quinn flushed. "Care to explain?" Just then, she peered around her blonde friend and noticed the now-empty handle of vodka sitting on Puck's nightstand. _Well that explains it_. "Q…you can't keep doing this to yourself…or to Rachel for that matter. Although based on her comment, I'm going to say she did most of the _doing_…" Quinn glared, but then softened and began to cry slightly. Santana freaked a bit, but grabbed her friend into a crushing hug. "Shhhh, babygirl. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"I just can't stay away from her," Quinn managed to croak out between sobs. Santana held onto the blonde until her sobs started to subside. She rubbed soothing circles on her back as Quinn's body began to calm.

"I don't want this to sound completely insensitive, but it's going to." The Latina pulled the blonde away a bit to look into her eyes. "I really need to pee. I mean, you're welcome to come to the bathroom with me, but that might be really weird. So, I'm thinking you wait here for me and we'll go back to the party together. How does that sound?" The blonde just nodded as the brunette made her way past Puck's bedroom door. As soon as the door closed, however, Quinn started weaving her way to the living room. She noticed Rachel first, sitting on the far couch, nursing a new drink and smiling like her life depended on it. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, although she was pretty sure it wasn't, but she found the girl to be stunning. She looked happy, as if nothing could bring her down. It brought a smile to the blonde's face, which disappeared as she felt hands encircle her waist. They were big and bulky, definitely not the hands she wanted resting of her body.

"Hey." Finn kissed her cheek. She watched as Rachel's smile completely disintegrated as she turned toward the couple. The hurt was evident on her face. For some reason, Quinn couldn't bring herself to believe it was because of her. It had to be because she had Finn and Rachel wanted Finn. "I was wondering where you had gone."

Quinn turned to look at him. There were no feelings. He captured her lips quickly. There were no fireworks. No butterflies. Just nothing. "I'm going to go get another drink." She wriggled her way out of his arms and made her way toward the kitchen. She had drunk quite a bit already, enough to let down her walls and let Rachel in again, but now she needed to forget the girl that made her feel like she was going to burst from the pure emotions and sensations coursing through her entire body. She needed to feel something for her boyfriend. She needed to rid herself of the guilt. She didn't feel guilty about cheating anymore. No, she felt guilty about what she was doing with Rachel for entirely different reasons. She was leading the girl on. Yes, she wanted her. She loved every second when they were together. She could admit it to herself now. There was no hiding it, but she just couldn't do it. Too much was riding on her relationship with Finn. She needed to be Prom Queen. She needed to get into college. She needed to just get away. Once she was out of this God-forsaken town, maybe, if she was still willing, she could try something with the girl. That would require going to New York though and the blonde knew that. Maybe she'd look at some colleges in New York just in case…

She made it into the kitchen and noticed that many of the bottles were now empty. She had been drinking vodka most of the night and she knew better than to mix her liquors. She wanted to forget the girl, not puke her brains out all night. She searched the empty bottles for the clear alcohol.

"Looking for some of this?" She turned and saw Santana standing in the kitchen doorway, dangling a bottle of vodka in her hand. "I thought you were going to wait for me…" She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…I just wanted to see her…" Quinn looked down at her feet.

"And how did that go?" She walked toward the blonde and started to pour both of them fresh drinks.

"She wants Finn." Santana stopped mid-pour and deadpanned. _Was she kidding?_

"What?"

"She wants Finn," the blonde repeated simply. Santana shook her head. This girl was in serious denial.

"Now, Q, I know I am not privy to everything that just went down in that bedroom – heh 'went down'," the Latina snorted, "but you're batshit crazy if you think that she wants Frankenteen."

"No. She does. I can tell by the way she watches us. She wants him. She wants us to break up so that she can date him." Quinn grabbed her drink from her friend and took a large gulp. She continued drinking, giving the brunette a thumbs up, before making her way back to the living room. Based on the noise, it sounded like a game had just started up. Santana sighed to herself and then followed.

The club was in a circle around a pile of playing cards; they were playing Kings. The game had already started, but they had only gone through a few people, so Quinn and Santana plopped themselves near the end of the line, subsequently placing the blonde directly across from Rachel. The small girl looked up through her lashes and Quinn melted a little inside.

"My turn!" Tina screamed from the diva's right. "Queen. What's a queen mean again?"

"Questions." Rachel stopped looking at Quinn to turn to the girl beside her. "You look at someone and ask a question and then they have to turn to someone else and ask a question and so on. No answers though, remember." It was amazing. Even drunk, Rachel was capable of keeping track of everything.

"Oh, okay. Hmmm…" She looked around the room before her eyes settled on Mercedes. She smirked. "Want to make out?" She even added a wink for good measure before breaking into giggles.

Mercedes looked slightly bewildered, but then realized she was playing the game. She turned to Finn. "How tall are you?" He immediately countered by looking at Puck. "Did you see the game?" Puck raised an eyebrow and turned to his girlfriend. "What's up?" Lauren whipped her head and settled on Santana. "Are you gay?"

Everyone froze. Santana's eyes got wide and she didn't know how to answer.

"Ha! Too late! Drink, drink, drink!" Everyone started laughing at the girl's expense. They were obviously too drunk to notice what just happened. The Latina grimaced slightly and took a sip from her cup.

"Rachellllllllll!" One of the boys yelled out the small girl's name to inform her it was her turn. She pulled a four and everything slammed their hands to the ground. Sam was too slow and had to drink. They continued around the circle laughing at each drinker's expense and just giggling in general.

"Jack y'all!" Mercedes was seated just to Quinn's right. "Put yo' fingers upppppp!" Santana and Quinn both audibly groaned. The Latina was far too sober for this. "Alright….hmmmmm….lemme think about thissssssss. Got it! Never ever have I ever…kissed a Cheerio!" Quinn immediately whipped her head around to see what Rachel was going to do. She pleaded with her eyes not to put down that finger, but Rachel looked her dead in the eye and dropped her index finger. Everyone went silent and the blonde's eyes went wide.

"What?" Mike's voice caught Quinn off-guard. She turned to look where everyone else was looking and noticed Tina sheepishly looking back at everyone, holding up only two fingers. Relief settled over her. _They didn't notice Rachel_. "Tina?"

"What? So I've kissed a Cheerio. What's the big deal?" She shrugged. Everyone else continued to stare.

"Who? Pray tell," Kurt piped up from Santana's left.

"Me." Brittany was smiling. Santana and Artie's head whipped in the dancer's direction. "I was totally a ninja like Mike. We were in the hallway and she totally never saw it coming. It was awesome." Everyone just sort of shrugged. It was Brittany after all.

"Quinn's turn."

"Oh." She had been staring at the diva. "Umm…never ever have I ever played football?" She had no idea what to say. All the guys high-fived before drinking. Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, and Lauren clinked their glasses before joining the boys. Santana was next. She smirked at Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"Never ever have I ever made out with Rachel Berry." Quinn spit the liquid that had been in her mouth and then said she needed another drink and left the room. She quickly downed what was left in her cup and made herself another, stronger, drink. Santana was going to pay for that.

XxoxX

"Morning, Q." Santana's face was only inches away from the blonde, a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Go away." Quinn rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. "What are you even doing here?" It was muffled, but the Latina managed to make out what her friend had said.

"Dude, I slept here with you to make sure you didn't die." She sat down on the bed and patted Quinn's ass through the blankets. The blonde immediately jerked up in her bed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to drown out your gay with vodka anymore."

"Yeah, well, I'd appreciate if you didn't touch my ass anymore." She glared at her friend, who just laughed. "I'm very much alive. You can leave now. I wants me some sleep."

"Wow. Grumpy Quinn spends too much time with me." The brunette looked slightly disgusted at Quinn's attempt to sound "ghetto". It just sounded pathetic. She totally could not pull it off as well as Santana. "Anyway, I'm also here so I can find out what happened last night." She yanked the pillow off the blonde's head. "So gets to talking, missy."

"Ugh." Quinn rolled over to look at her friend. "You were there, Santana. You know what happened."

"No, Q. I was with Kurt. I have no clue what went down with you." Santana started laughing. "I'm sorry! I can't help but laugh every time I say 'went down' in relation to you or Rachel."

Quinn smacked her friend and sat up, hugging her pillow to her chest. She waited until the laughter calmed down, glaring at the Latina the whole time.

"If you don't stop laughing, I'm not telling you." Her nostrils flared slightly and she quirked one eyebrow. Santana immediately sobered. "Thank you. I don't really know where to start. I mean I got there only just before you."

_Quinn stepped through the door and was immediately greeted by a seemingly already buzzed Brittany. A shot was shoved into her hand, which she politely handed back to the tall dancer before removing her jacket and revealing the pink dress she had chosen to wear._

"Brittany was bored and said she needed someone to drink with and I somehow decided it would be a good idea to do shots with her."

_Brittany handed the shot to her once again as she tossed the jacket into the pile on the recliner. They clinked the glasses before downing the burning liquid. The taller girl squealed before pulling the shorter blonde into the kitchen with her. There were close to a dozen bottles scattered all over the counter and what looked like a tub full of beer cans on the floor in the corner. Quinn was admiring the various colors of liquors when she saw a hand shove another shot into her hand. Brittany grinned and they downed them and immediately refilled. _

"We had done quite a few shots before you even got there, which was – what? Like twenty minutes later?"

_Quinn watched as Brittany's face started to glow. She instantly realized it wasn't the alcohol and she turned to see Santana walking through the front door. Sometimes she wished the darker girl would get her head out of her ass and just do what she needed to do to get what she obviously wanted. Her face fell. She was thinking about Rachel. She poured herself another shot while Brittany was distracted. The liquor started to take effect, so she made herself a mixed drink of vodka and whatever kind of juice she could find in the fridge. She noticed Santana was gone, probably in one of the other rooms with other members of the club. Brittany was looking sad and mumbled something about a panda and wandered into the living room to find Artie. _

"Rachel showed up a little after you disappeared. Where'd you go anyway? You know, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, yeah she showed up a little later."

_There was a knock on the door. No one seemed to hear, so Quinn made her way over to open it. She peered through the peep-hole to make sure it wasn't the cops or angry neighbors. Her breath caught in her throat. Rachel was standing out on the stoop. She hadn't even thought she was coming. She was surprisingly not dressed in her normal attire. She raised her hand to knock again and Quinn remembered she was supposed to be opening the door. The small girl looked surprised as the door opened under her hand. _

"_Oh. Quinn." She smiled up at the blonde. "May I come in?" _

_Quinn moved out of the way to allow the girl to enter the house. Rachel was dressed in black skinny jeans, a simple white V-neck shirt, and white flats. The simple outfit complemented her nicely. Quinn couldn't help but notice how the girl looked in the tight fabric of the pants. Rachel turned at that moment and smirked slightly when she realized she had caught the blonde checking her out. The blonde suddenly remembered where they were and grabbed the smaller girl's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. She started mixing up a drink for the girl. _

"_Umm, Quinn?" The blonde looked up at her. "Didn't we all sign that thing for Mr. Schue? We're not supposed to be drinking remember?" Quinn smiled. _

"_C'mon, Rach. He's not going to find out." She winked and handed the brunette the drink and led her back into the living room where most of the club had gathered and started talking. The boys were playing with Puck's Xbox, while the girls ignored them. Santana, Kurt, and Blaine were nowhere to be found. The blonde didn't really care though; she was too focused on the small hand grasped in her own. _

"I was kind of drunk by then, so I handed her a drink and we sat next to each other on one of the couches and just talked."

_They plopped down on the couch on the far side of the room and Quinn moved to sit right next to Rachel. They sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks._

"_This is really good." The brunette motioned toward her cup. "What is it?"_

_Quinn took another gulp of her drink. "It's just vodka and this pomegranate grape juice that was in the fridge. I've been doing shots with Brittany and I didn't want to mix my liquors." Rachel smiled at the girl. "So, how was your day?" The blonde didn't quite know what to say, but the alcohol was not letting her leave the diva's side. _

_Rachel raised her eyebrows. Quinn was quite obviously already intoxicated. She took a long swig of her drink, in hopes of catching up to Quinn. "It was okay. Nothing really special happened. My dads and I spent the morning antique shopping and then we went out to lunch. I did have this _amazing_ grilled vegetable sandwich at the café though. Delicious! How about you, Ms. Fabray?" She finished what was left in her cup and stood to offer the blonde her hand. Quinn smiled and took the proffered hand._

"_Well it certainly has gotten better, we'll leave it at that." She skipped ahead of the brunette. _

"We started talking and then we moved closer to the kitchen to be closer to the alcohol."

_She poured two shots and made another drink for each of them. She leaned across Rachel to reach the juice and felt the smaller girl tense slightly. She smirked slightly and whispered in the girl's ear, "I just need to get the juice." Such a simple phrase, but Quinn had quite a bit or alcohol and Rachel was a lightweight and so the speed at which she drank her first drink had made her a little tipsy. The diva shivered a bit as the blonde pulled away and finished mixing the drinks. _

"_Shot?" Quinn handed the small glass to the girl and smiled before tipping her head back and downing the alcohol. Rachel followed suit and coughed slightly. The blonde grabbed her cup off the counter and took the brunette's small hand in her own. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Rachel just nodded and grabbed her drink as she let the blonde lead her outside the back door. Quinn dropped the small hand as she neared the railing. She immediately missed the contact. "The stars are beautiful."_

"_You're beautiful." Rachel looked at her sheepishly._

"I asked if she wanted to go outside because I was overheating and I wanted some air, but it was cold and she leaned into me."

_Quinn grabbed her hand once more. They stood in silence, drinking their drinks for several minutes. Rachel shivered beside her and she instinctively let go of the small hand and instead wrapped her arm around the small girl's shoulders. The diva leaned into the touch. _

"We were both hammered by that point and I pulled her into me and the next thing I know, we're back in the kitchen grabbing the bottle of vodka and heading toward Puck's bedroom."

_They stood together for a long while before Quinn set her empty cup in the rail and turned, facing the brunette. She used her free hand to lift Rachel's chin. Their lips met and it was as if everything else stopped existing. The sounds of the crickets diminished and the cool wind disappeared. All they felt were each other. The kissing deepened, Rachel running her tongue lightly against the blonde's bottom lip. Quinn consented and they finally pulled away several moments later to gasp for breath. Foreheads met as they panted from the lack of oxygen. Quinn started to giggle slightly, causing Rachel to do the same. Hazel eyes met brown and a slight nod from the smaller girl indicated that they were both thinking the same thing. Quinn bit her lip and smiled slightly before turning toward the house. _

"_Coming, Berry?" She tossed flirtily over her shoulder. She looked back before she opened the door and disappeared into the kitchen. Rachel sent a silent prayer to the heavens and happily skipped after the girl. Just as she opened the door, she saw the blonde wink and then turn the corner on her way down the hallway, vodka bottle in hand. Rachel didn't think she had ever been turned on so much in her entire life. She peeked into the living room, but everyone was oblivious to what the two girls were up to. She rushed down the hallway and knocked lightly on Puck's bedroom door. The door opened and a pale hand reached out and pulled her inside. _

"Next thing I know, we're in the bedroom, flinging off clothes and giggling like maniacs. And then you showed up."

_Their lips met again and Quinn pulled off her cardigan, bringing Rachel closer as she did so. The blonde ran her hands down the diva's sides, teasing the hem and then breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over her head. They were flush against one another, tongues dancing against one another. Rachel leant her head back as the blonde took a break from her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. The smaller girl gasped in pleasure as Quinn reached her pulse point. _

"_Do you like that?" the blonde whispered into her head. Rachel nodded her head vigorously. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the sudden coolness and opened them to see Quinn had pulled away and was lifting her dress over her head. She tossed it to the side and coaxed the diva forward with her finger. Rachel obeyed, grabbing Quinn's waist and pulling them toward each other and capturing her lips once more. They broke apart and giggled slightly before each taking a swig of the alcohol. Rachel noticed Quinn eyeing her up and down, biting her lip._

"_What?" She smiled shyly and Quinn returned the grin._

"_Those," the blonde gestured toward her pants, "need to come off." She giggled again and moved toward the girl and started undoing the button whilst kissing a trail along the girl's tanned shoulder. She started kissing down her chest and her stomach as she slowly pulled the pants down the diva's hips and thighs, until they were pooled at her feet. She kissed her way back to the brunette's lips, as she stepped out of the pants. _

"_I think it's my turn," Rachel whispered seductively in the blonde's ear before leading her toward the bed._

"You're seriously not going to give me any of the details?" Santana looked at her friend completely dumbfounded. She had not dealt with a very drunk Quinn all night to hear the abridged version.

"Those are the details." The blonde looked down to avoid looking her best friend in the eye.

"Oh, bull shit!" She stood up from the bed. "Fine. Don't tell me. Don't expect me to tell you any details in the future, bitch."

"I'm okay with that actually." Quinn really didn't like hearing the intimate details of Santana's sex life.

"Well, then nevermind. I'm going to go into even more excruciating detail from now on." She crossed her arms and dared her friend to complain. Quinn just sighed and leant back onto her bed.


End file.
